greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Unseen Staff (Grey's Anatomy)
This page is for staffers of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Seattle Grace Hospital, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, or any other facilities on Grey's Anatomy who are never seen, but are mentioned on the show in some way. Online *Barclay Faust was the Associate Director of the Seattle Grace Hospital Residency Program. He interviewed Izzie Stevens for a spot in the program. :Faust: So, Isobel :Stevens: Call me Izzie. :Faust: In your application, Izzie, you refer to yourself as very self-reliant. How so? :Stevens: Let's just say my parents weren't always there to support me financially. :Faust: But they were there for you emotionally. That's what counts. :Stevens: Not really that either. :Faust: Well, at least they provided you with four walls and a roof over your head. :Stevens: We lived in a trailer. :Faust: Well, you've come quite a long way. :Stevens: What's that supposed to mean? Because I no longer live in home with a parking brake, I'm a better person now? :Faust: No, not at all. I just meant you must've worked hard, saved a lot of money. :Stevens: And I'm debt-free. :Faust: Really? That's a lot of debt to erase. What were you doing while in med school, practicing medicine? (laughs) :Stevens: This is funny to you? This is my life we're talking about here. Medical school is expensive. I had to do whatever I could to pay for it. :Faust: Oh my God. You were a stripper. :Stevens: No! What kind of girl do you think I am? :Faust: It's just that when you said, "had to do whatever I could," I thought that you were implying that you took your clothes off or something. (laughs). Thank goodness I was wrong. So what did you do? :Stevens: Does it really matter? It's in the past. My grades are stellar. My recommendations are exemplary. Do we really have to talk about this now? During the interview? It was my understanding that this was just a formality anyway. :Faust: Okay. Interview is over. You seem like Seattle Grace material. But I'm curious, I get a lot of med students asking about debt reduction. What's your secret? :Stevens: (mutters inaudibly) :Faust: What was that? :Stevens: Modeling. :Faust: Runway model? :Stevens: Lingerie? :Faust: Oh, Well, at least you weren't pole dancing. Season One A Hard Day's Night *Jeremy was a resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. Alex Karev was one of his interns until he was reassigned to Miranda Bailey. Season Two *Howard Stevens (no relation to Izzie Stevens) was paged on the intercom to room 1435. Enough is Enough *Dr. Hines, a neurosurgeon at Wilkeson General, sent a harvest donor to Seattle Grace Hospital for organ retrieval. Let It Be *Dr. Cwynar is a plastic surgeon who consulted on a breast reconstruction for Savannah. Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole *Dr. Pollock is Penny Gibson's regular OB. Season Three Oh, the Guilt *Dr. Harrison was said to be the cardiothoracic surgeon on call. From a Whisper to a Scream *Dr. Thompson is a cardiothoracic surgeon who was said to be out. The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 *Dr. Straley is an oncologist at Sloan Kettering with whom Sam Bennett consulted on the case of Paul. Didn't We Almost Have It All? *Charisse St. Amant, Annette Sutera, Ryan Blank, Gregory Gootsan, and Karin Gleason were on the list of arriving interns for General Surgery. Season Four Crash Into Me, Part 2 *Dr. Lisa Taylor was paged on the intercom. Lisa Taylor is also the name of a co-producer of Grey's Anatomy. Season Five Wish You Were Here *Norman McCale is the Head of Pediatric Surgery at Johns Hopkins Hospital. He is on a first-name basis with Arizona Robbins and is one of the most respected pediatric surgeons in the country. When Arizona believed that Jackson Prescott needed a transplant, she had Miranda Bailey call McCale to get a second opinion. Before and After *Gary Ballard was called on the intercom. *Drs. Conroy and Larry are neurosurgeons at Cedars-Sinai and Mayo respectively. Derek consulted with them on the case of Archer Montgomery. They agreed with him that there was no way to operate. Elevator Love Letter *Dr. Parker is an OB/GYN who was enlisted to harvest eggs from Izzie Stevens prior to her receiving cancer treatment. Here's to Future Days *Dr. Chalikonda at Cleveland Clinic was said to be doing single-incision gallbladder removals through the belly button. Season Six Good Mourning *Dr. Chang was the Head of Orthopedic Surgery. He put off retirement when his 401(k) took a hit. Callie considered him a dinosaur. It was implied that he is not the best orthopedic surgeon at the hospital. Tainted Obligation *Ann was Arizona Robbins' favorite scrub nurse until she was laid off as part of the pre-merger cutbacks. She is a single mother with three kids. New History *Dr. Paul Moak is a renowned caridothoracic surgeon at the Mayo Clinic in Rochester, MN. *Dr. Joshua Moore is a cardiothoracic surgeon at the Mayo Clinic in Jacksonville, Florida. He was Teddy's teacher when she was a fellow. He published a paper on retrograde coronary sinus perfusion with her assistance. Blink *Morrison was the perinatologist Addison recommended to monitor the bands on Sloan's fetus when Mark shut down the initial surgery. I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked *Dr. Sugarman is a cardiothoracic surgeon at Brigham and Women's Hospital who was researching hot chemo lavage as a treatment for pleural mesothelioma. Season Seven Adrift and at Peace *Dr. Dan Miller is another orthopedic surgeon in the hospital. *Dr. Marshall works at NYU and called to ask Owen about speaking at their conference. Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) *Dr. Neil Lefkoff works at the University of Miami. Through Twitter, Neil got to reconnect with Dr. Richard Webber, with whom he worked when he was a resident at Seattle Grace Hospital 8 years prior. Not Responsible *Lucy Fields told Meredith that Dr. Metzger would follow up on her vision problems caused by her fertility drugs. It's a Long Way Back *Arizona Robbins mentioned that Dr. Fletcher was unable to perform Sofia's PDA ligation. She also said she'd try calling Dr. Terry Lennox from Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. Season Eight What is It About Men *Lauren is an employee in radiology who slept with Alex Karev. *Jason Mayfield is a urologist specializing in erectile dysfunction who works in room 22 at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Put Me In, Coach *Dr. Samuelson is a neurosurgeon whom Derek said was qualified to remove part of Charissa Baer's HH tumor. Dark Was the Night *Dr. Taylor is a cardiothoracic surgeon who was on vacation and Dr. Goldman was said to have been 45 minutes away. Dr. Rudski was said to be an ass who was sloppy. Suddenly *Drs. Parker, Malden, and Jassy were mentioned by Lexie Grey as ophthalmologists in the Seattle area. One Step Too Far *Dr. Marcus was mentioned by Arizona Robbins. She told Alex Karev to page Marcus when Thomas Peterson's brain bleed worsened during his heart surgery. Moment of Truth *Ted Stevenson was mentioned as the head of trauma at Case Medical Center. Season Nine Remember the Time *Dr. Carlson is an orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. He was supposed to do the surgery Callie planned to save Arizona's leg, but Arizona crashed before the surgery could take place and her leg was instead amputated. I Saw Her Standing There *Dr. Quaid is the plastic surgeon whom Richard asked to do the skin graft on Bryan Greenberg so Jackson didn't need to join him and Catherine in the OR. Beautiful Doom *Ted is a nurse who briefly looked after Zola Grey Shepherd while Meredith worked. I Was Made for Lovin' You *Dr. Clemens is a neurosurgeon who consulted on the case of Vincent Freeman, but ultimately decided to send the case to another hospital. The End is the Beginning is the End *Dr. Jovan is a plastic surgeon who consulted with Jackson Avery on James Leggett. Bad Blood *Joy is a nurse who worked on Rich Campion's surgery. *Drs. Colvin, Beck, and Springfield were approached by April Kepner about budget cuts to save the ER. This is Why We Fight *Dr. Tim Kenner is an attending pediatric surgeon that presided over Arizona Robbins while she was a resident at Johns Hopkins Hospital. When Julian Crest called him to research Arizona, he could not stop talking about her. She's Killing Me *Jackson asks for Joelle Geller from the hospital's legal department. Readiness is All *Dr. Bud Clement is a craniofacial surgeon at Johns Hopkins Hospital whom both Arizona Robbins and Lauren Boswell worked under. He's considered to be a genius in his specialty, but has really bad breath. *Dr. Kent was called to the neonatal ICU through the intercom. Season Ten Puttin' on the Ritz *Victoria is a nurse at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She is from the Philippines. I Bet It Stung *Jenna is a worker in the hospital day care, who held Zola while she recievied head stitches, since Meredith had to go to surgery. Two Against One *Dr. Lacy is the Head of Fetal Surgery at the Cleveland Clinic, formerly Emma Marling's boss. You Be Illin' *Nurse Ruth mentioned that Drs. Garrison and Anders, both neurosurgeons, were sick with the virus and unavailable to operate. *Dr. Campbell is mentioned as a resident who is out sick with the virus. I'm Winning *Ronald Myers won the 2014 Harper Avery Award. Season Eleven Risk *Dr. Weaver is Nicole Herman's neurosurgeon. Season Twelve Walking Tall *Dr. Griggs is an infectious diseases physician who treated April Kepner in isolation to determine if her rash was contagious or a symptom of an overseas disease. Old Time Rock and Roll *Dr. Keith Wagner is a pediatric hematologist specializing in sickle-cell who treated Stephanie Edwards when she was five during his clinical trial at St. Jude's. Trigger Happy *Dr. Don Heller is revealed to be the department head of anesthesiology at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. He authorized Dr. Ben Warren's hire as an attending anesthesiologist while Warren was suspended from his surgical residency. Season Thirteen Undo *Dr. Jan Reger is an ophthalmology attending at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Jackson Avery called her to consult on Andrew DeLuca's case, however, she was at Whidbey Island at the time and Miranda Bailey, due to time constraints, authorized Jackson to proceed without her. Jukebox Hero *Dr. Portman was said to be the on-call OB. *Dr. Inaba is a surgeon at the hospital who refused to let Eliza into the OR. (Note: In real life, Dr. Inaba is the trauma consultant for the show.) *Dr. Barton is a pediatric surgeon at the hospital who helped Leah put Baby Wallace on ECMO. Arizona doesn't have a good opinion of him. Be Still, My Soul *Aurora is a chemotherapy nurse Diane Pierce bonded with during her treatment. Who Is He (And What Is He To You)? *Dr. Rapskin is an oncologist at Baylor College of Medicine who believed her new treatment protocol would help Caroline Hodges. Season Fourteen (Don't Fear) the Reaper *Dr. Anderson was paged to Labor & Delivery at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. Unknown Season *Dr. Garmin was paged to room 417. Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Mentioned Characters